naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
'''Naruto Uzumaki '''is one of the three protagonist of the series, alongside Ichigo Kurosaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a jonin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure. He is also the only son of Minato Namizake and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. Apperance Personality History Series Plot Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Durability *Spiritual Awareness *Indomitable Will *Tactical Learner *Immense Chakra Power Shinobi Powers *Ninjutsu Master **Shadow Clone Jutsu **Summoning Jutsu **Rasengan **Nature Transformation ***Wind Style **Collaboration Jutsu *Taijutsu Expert *Senjutsu Master *Sensory Perception *Fuinjutsu Practitioner *Shurikenjutsu Expert Jinchuriki Powers *Jinchuriki Transformations **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode **Kurama Link Mode *Life Force and Chakra Prowess Jinchuriki Special Ability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Immense Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Chakra Power *Jinchuriki Combat *Accelerated Healing *Chakra Regeneration Equipment * Relationships Family *Minato Namikaze (Father, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, Deceased) *Karin Uzumaki (Cousin) *Iruka Umino (Adoptive Brother) *Teuchi (Surogate Father) **Ayame (Surogate Sister) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) *Menma Uzumaki (Alternate Counterpart) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast Partner and Friend) *Sasuke Uchiha (Best Friend and Arch-Rival) *Sakura Haruno (Best Friend and former love intrest, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Mentor) *Sai (Close friend) *Yamato *Team Guy **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten **Might Guy *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara (Best friend) **Choji Akimichi (Close friend) **Ino Yamanaka *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka (Close friend and rival) ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Girlfriend) *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tsunade (Grandmother Figure) *Shizune *Iruka Umino (Mentor and Adoptive Brother) *Aoba Yamashiro *Teuchi **Ayame *Kurenai Yui *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best Friend and Student, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *The Sand Siblings **Gaara of the Sand (Best Friend and Fellow Jinchuriki) ***Shukaku **Temari **Kankuro *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast Mentor) **Gyuki *Ay *Darui *Cee *Omoi *Karui *Mei Termui *Chojuro *Ohnoki *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukasaku (Sage Mentor) **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Obito Uchiha (Former enemy) *Nagato (Former enemy) *Konan (Former enemy) *Itachi Uchiha (Former enemy) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Rukia Kuchki *Uryu Ishida *Renji Abarai *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, teammate and brotherly figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly Rival) *Hirashi Hyuga *Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru (Rivals in Strength) *Gaara of the Sand (Formerly) *Menma Uzumaki *Mecha-Naruto Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Kaguya Otsusuki *Madara Uchiha (Arch-enemy) *The Akatsuki **Obito Uchiha (former) **Nagato (former) **Konan (former) **Itachi Uchiha (former) **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori of the Red Sand **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *Orochimaru (Second Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Danzo Shimura *Menma Uzumaki *Mecha-Naruto (Robotic Doppelganger) *Sosuke Aizen *Doctor Eggman Theme Songs Solo Theme Songs * Theme Songs with Other Character(s) * Quotes * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Jinchuriki